


Beef Bowls and Bad Timing

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: That Apron Looks Good on You [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, uncle of the year goes to dojima!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: The kiss wasn't nearly as sloppy as their previous ones, but it was still strange. As they let go, gasping for air, Souji giggled.“What?”“You reek of noodles and beef.”“Oh, please. So do you. And beef is delicious, isn't it?”“That sounds like a Chie thing.”“Be quiet, dumbass.”____Souji and Yosuke, after their interruption at Junes, go on their first date and come across an awkward situation. Sequel to "That Apron Looks Good on You."





	Beef Bowls and Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to That Apron Looks Good on You.  
> Thank you so much for your feedback! After responding to comments, I decided to write this. It's more self-indulgent makeout sessions with strange interruptions. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as the last!

“Thanks again for this, partner. Mom and Dad working late means Teddie’s in the kitchen.”

“That sounds...interesting.”

“It's disgusting. He made a soup out of marshmallows and chocolate syrup. It could rival Mystery Food X!”

Souji and Yosuke sat across from each other at the tiny table in a very crowded Aiya’s, digging into their beef bowls with chopsticks in one hand, their other ones clutched together.

“A worthy competitor, that Teddie.” Souji said, taking careful, slow bites of his food.

Yosuke, on the other hand, was quickly slurping up his noodles, getting sauce on his face.

“What's the rush?”

“Oh!” Yosuke paused, the noodles falling out of his mouth. He bit his lip, nervous. “I'm just...looking forward to after this, y’know?”

They both blushed, staring at their entwined hands.

Right. They're dating now. What happened in the storage room...Souji could still feel the gentle press of lips against his.

“Well, Nanako’s having a sleepover with Mai-chan at the Shirabe household, and Dojima’s busy with legal work, so I suppose tonight is just us.”

Yosuke nodded. “Heh, maybe I'll stay the night!” He winked. 

Souji grinned ear to ear. “Yes, yesthatwouldbegreat.”

“I can’t believe you're getting flustered over me. This must be a dream. Am I dreaming? Pinch me.”

Souji pinched Yosuke’s palm, his nail scratching against the skin.

“Ow! Dude, that was really rough!”

“Sorry. Are you...uh, into that?”

A gawking mother and her confused son from the next table over turned to face the couple. 

Pulling his hand away, Yosuke looked down, red in the face. “Just eat your beef, Souj.”

__________

Bellies full and their bill paid, the two exited the restaurant, Souji waving goodbye to the owner, promising to say “hello” to his daughter.

As they walked to the Dojima residence, Yosuke began to speak. “You really do know everyone, huh? Old, young, grumpy, happy, human, feline…” He gestured to a fat orange cat strolling down the street.

Souji took a can of cat food out of his bag and opened it for the kitty. “His name is Gingerbread.”

Yosuke slowly approached Gingerbread. As soon as his hand reached out, the cat scattered.

“Sorry, I kinda suck with animals.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a self-deprecating smile on his face.

“Oh, don't feel bad. Ginger's just shy. Oh, hey little buddy!” Souji waved to an auburn tabby, scratching it between the ears. “Here, Yosuke.” he said. “Meet Jiraiya.”

They sat with Jiraiya at a nearby bench, Souji carefully handing the kitten over to Yosuke.

“H-hi there,” Yosuke whispered, petting the cat. Jiraiya purred.

“See? You just need to find the right pet for you.” 

They sat with Jiraiya for a while, until the sun started to lower. “It's getting late. We should be heading home.”

He placed the cat down, who curled up comfortably on the bench.

As they neared their destination, Souji spoke. “Yosuke?” 

“Mm?”

“Take good care of Jiraiya while I'm gone, okay?”

“Heh, no problem partner.”

__________

They rushed inside the house, the late January weather quickly getting to them. Once coats and boots were removed, Yosuke gave a sly look. “So, what's next?”

“Um.” Souji dragged the brunette over to the living room’s couch. “I guess...we start here?”

Yosuke laughed. “Dude, no need to be nervous. It's just me.”

“Yeah, I know. But now we're  _ dating _ .”

“You tried getting in my pants in a Junes storage room before then. I think you're gonna be fine.”

He plopped down next to Souji and draped his arms across the other’s shoulders, who cupped his cheeks and moved their lips closer together.

The kiss wasn't nearly as sloppy as their previous ones, but it was still strange. As they let go, gasping for air, Souji giggled.

“What?”

“You reek of noodles and beef.”

“Oh, please. So do you. And beef is delicious, isn't it?”

“That sounds like a Chie thing.”

“Be quiet, dumbass.” He rested his head on Souji’s shoulder. Light kisses went down his neck to his collarbone, in which he felt a little bite. He breathed out a sigh.

“So you  _ do  _ like it rough-”

“Oh my God, just stop.” Embarrassed as he was, Yosuke couldn't help but laugh, pushing Souji down on the couch, letting his teeth tug at the boy's ear.

Souji gasped, and was about to make another comment when he saw Yosuke’s face. He raised his arms up in defeat. “Alright, I'll shut up.” His lips moved back to Yosuke’s, letting them part enough to just barely get in his tongue. “Better?” he whispered.

“Mm.” Yosuke nodded, not taking his mouth off Souji's, pressing them even closer together, unbuttoning his shirt.

Yosuke’s kisses moved lower down Souji’s torso as he let the silver-haired boy pull his top up over him.

“Are you sure we can stay downstairs?” Yosuke said, pausing, his chin resting atop Souji’s stomach.

“Yeah. Certain.” He wrapped his arms around Yosuke's neck, tracing down his spine, watching the brunette flush and smile as he shivered from the feeling.

Belt buckles were cast off, and Yosuke moved back up to kiss his partner again as they pressed even closer, hands on each other's hips.

Another deep kiss, one that tasted like beef and noodles and really minty mouthwash and another strange, unrecognised flavor- _ the hell’d he find in the fridge today? _ -and moaned into the kiss when the front door bolted open and-

“Jesus Christ, Souji, could you and Hanamura please  _ get a room? _ ”

Shocked, the pair flipped off the couch, heads hitting the kotatsu.

Yosuke once again let out a sigh, but not one of pleasure. “No. Way.  _ AGAIN???  _ C'mon partner, you said your uncle was out at work!”

The older man crossed his arms. “Well, I texted him I'd be back early. He  _ would  _ have known if he wasn't...busy.” Dojima couldn't even look at the two.

The boys scrambled to their feet and quickly placed their shirts back on-albeit each other's, but good enough.

“I'm sorry, Uncle! I didn't have my phone with me.” Souji bowed.

Dojima furrowed his brow. “Hey, it's done now, right? No need to apologize. Besides, I knew you were bringing Hanamura-kun over. I was just...surprised. You two are never this loud.”

“That's because-we never-!” Yosuke squeaked in protest, but to no avail.

“We weren't together up until recently.” Souji finished for him.

Dojima looked confused. “Wait, so you two  _ weren't  _ a couple?”

“No…”

“Huh. You had me fooled.” He let out a big laugh.

Souji looked at his uncle. “So you're not mad?”

“Well, I would have preferred you stayed upstairs, but as long as you're not getting intense like this in front of Nanako and stay quiet, I'm not bothered. I was a teenager once too, you know.”

“Y-you won't tell my parents?”

“Don't worry, Souji. Your secret is safe with me.” The detective turned to Yosuke, sensing anxiety as the brunette rocked back and forth on his heels. “You too, Hanamura.”

He paused. “I suppose I should call you ‘Yosuke’ now that you're a part of the family, huh? Well, you're always welcome to visit. It would make Nanako’s day.”

Dojima pulled out a chair, taking a drag from his cigarette. A smirk began to appear on his face. “And if you need it, I have protection in my-”

“OKAY, THANKS UNCLE, YOSUKE AND I ARE GOING UPSTAIRS NOW, BYE!” Souji grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and dashed up to his room.

“Well, that might have been the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me,” Yosuke sighed, leaning against the wall as Souji closed the bedroom door.

“That's saying something.” Souji laughed.

An awkward silence. Yosuke picked at his nails. Souji whistled the tune to an old folk song.

Finally, Yosuke spoke up. “Seriously, though. No way in hell am I gonna go up to your uncle like, ‘Hey, sorry to be a bother, but I'm sleeping with your nephew tonight. Mind if I borrow a condom?’”

Souji burst out into loud giggles. “That’d be  _ hilarious _ . But yeah, I'm not going to be doing that either. Maybe you could grab something at Junes?”

“Parents’d be suspicious.”

“I get it. Well, no need to rush it. We've only been together for a day.”

“True.”

“And in just a few years, we'll be fresh out of high school…”

“Where are you going with this, partner?”

“I'm saying we should get an apartment together. During college. Then it’d be only us.”

“This is one of those things you say to get me to study harder, isn't it?”

“...Yes.”

“Ha! Well, it's working, I'll tell you that.” Yosuke placed a gentle kiss on Souji’s cheek.

The silver haired boy turned cherry red. “Oh, c'mere, you.” He wrapped his arms tight around the brunette, and the two slowly walked over to the futon, soft sleepy kisses being given as they snuggled together. Yosuke left one last kiss and smiled as Souji’s eyes fluttered shut.

_ Good thing I told Mom I'd be staying the night. _

__________

At the light of dawn, Yosuke woke up to Souji’s touch, his careful fingers playing connect-the-dots with some freckles into little heart shapes. At the sight of brown eyes opening, Souji smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Morning, partner.”

And that was the first of Yosuke's many wonderful wake-up calls.

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Mai-chan’s last name is from the otome game Sweet Fuse, which I absolutely adore and highly recommend!  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! And if you have story ideas, let me know! I'll find time to write even with school :)


End file.
